Chain
by SleepyShuffle
Summary: October the 21st, the 15th day of the 9th month. Ishida Mitsunari was defeated at the hands of Ieyasu Tokugawa and further captured. Sentenced to death, Mitsunari and his friends watch their lives slowly ebbing away...
1. A DespairFilled Farewell

**Summary: **October the 21st, the 15th day of the 9th month. Ishida Mitsunari was defeated at the hands of Ieyasu Tokugawa and further captured. His remaining loyal retainers have already been routed, survivors have had their lands confiscated and re-assigned while their people suffer or are sent into exile. The fate of Mitsunari Ishida was decided by Ieyasu, when he was sentenced to death, by public execution.  
><strong><br>Notes:** I'd like to firstly say this fic is not historically accurate at all. I _did _twist the dates round a little to make things fit. I prosponed Mitsunari's execution until a day before Ieyasu attacks Osaka. Just to be annoying~ I'm also aware that they did not use public executions like these in Sengoku Japan. But again, I tend to mess things up a lot xDDD You'll notice a few other big changes to the traditional history as we go on... Just to clarify; This is one heck of an unstable fic.

Each short chapter will be told from the POV of another. Starting from the point of Mitsunari's execution and telling the tale of the events that followed...

There are pairings too; YukimuraxMitsunari and KanetsuguxMasamune are the main one's. Others may pop up, but I doubt it.

* * *

><p>"We are gathered here today, to bear witness to the execution of the once great officer, Ishida Mitsunari"<p>

From my position knelt over the stone slab, I watch the horned demon nod to his audience bowing and move behind me, to stand with the others who wish to watch me die.

If I strain my fragile neck I can see those gathered around me, the Dragon & the Demon. My own harbinger of death and that traitorous priest. Somebody notices me looking, painfully twists my neck back round to face the stone.

That bastard, why is he here, does he wish to ridicule me more with his presence?

I can hear the heavy footsteps of my rival trudging slowly across the wooden platform to stand only 5 feet in front of me. How I hate him so, I used to wish him dead. I now know it's impossible. I can barely lift my head another two inches to glare daggers with my tired eyes, taking my battered and bruised body to it's feet, to commit murder would require more strength than what I possess now.

And yet, I don't care about that. Not anymore. _I just want…To say goodbye._

"Friends…warriors", he greets them solemnly "Understand now that I do this for the greater good of the land…I hold no grudge against the man who is to lose his life" In the past his statement would have me riled, but as I said, I'm beyond caring. I'll save my hatred from someone who deserves it.

"My greatest wish is that he will live on in the heads and hearts of every one of us and watch me rule over this land" I hear the sound of unsheathing.

He turns around now, his figure is black as he blocks the sun from my view. I get to watch death. Slowly. Closing in. There's something I still want to know. Questions I still want to ask. Places I want to visit…People I wish to see. _Just…one last time…_

"If anybody holds any last words for this man, speak now…so that he may truly rest in peace…" The dark figure speaks to no-one in particular. For a second. I thought he might say something. Anything. The words 'sorry' had slipped from his mouth I would've smiled.

My head once again lowered, as I sneaked a passing glance at the priest behind me. But he's not looking, his head's in the clouds. Righteous priest. Find your place in heaven. Amongst the traitors. The betrayers.

The deepest part of hell is reserved for bastards like you.

He says nothing. He's got nothing to tell me. He regrets nothing.

I look up at death hanging over me with the short sword in hand.

I feel deaths hand gently take hold of my hair, tipping back my head, feeling that cool steel touch my neck. Sends shivers down my spine.

His eyes glint in the darkness as he speaks to me once more. "Goodbye Mitsunari Ishida…you were…a worthy opponent indeed"

Suddenly the sense of urgency sweeps over me, I feel like he's been my closest friend all along. I want to tell him everything. Let it all out. Right now, knowing there will be no consequences. I know I can't…I grip to my last shred of dignity.

That ugly lump rises in my throat as I beg myself not to cry. Watch the blade rise…I let out my last breath of air from my tortured body. This was it. I could see it all happening so slowly.

Everything moved in slow motion. The dagger glinting in the sunlight as he started to slash it through the air. Towards my throat, my death.

They say your life should flash before your eyes. For me it did. I saw everything, everything I'd ever strived for, everything I'd done, everyone I'd ever loved. Faces flashed through my minds eye. Sakon, smiling on the day we first met. Keiji Maeda, grinning like the mad man he always was. Hideyoshi, wearing his trademark monkey grin.

Even things I didn't remember…Nene gently tucking me in after I had long been asleep. I saw Kanetsugu selling his soul as he signed a paper before Tokugawa. Before I could reflect upon it…_he _appeared. Perhaps God had heard my cry, I can see him. _One last time…_

I could see him now, clad in red. The wind blowing gently against him, moving the soft hair on his head. Sadness clouded over those bright brown eyes. He stands completely still, looking blankly to the sky, as if waiting for something.

I try to approach him, shout out to him, anything. Tell him goodbye, tell him I loved him…to apologise… But I remember it's all a cruel illusion. All I can do is watch, try and remember his perfect face.

To my horror the image starts to blur and swirl, the red mix of the man I love melting away. I try yelling out again, although I know in my heart it's futile. I shut my eyes.

When I open them, it's gone. I'm back to reality, he still has the knife raised. I shakily inhale, tempting the tears not to fall.

I never really felt the blade go in, the only thing on my mind was him. Him and only him. Perhaps we weren't meant to be.

My last words still ring inside my broken head. I wonder if I was the only one who heard them, perhaps somebody else did too. Maybe they'll pass on the message. Maybe they'll write it down so people can read them in years to come. Maybe…just maybe…the wind carried my words safely to him. That's what I believe and now I'll wait for him, because one day, we'll meet again.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>As usual, a wierd lil fic...if you didn't like it, try not to worry. It'll soon sink away amongst the others...


	2. Sleep Alone

**Notes: **Thank you to Somniyo for the review~ ProKitty202 for supporting me and xXCoco-HimeXx for giving me permission to use her OC in this fic (You'll see her a tiny tiny bit at the end, maybe more in future) =D Here's the next chapter ;; I hope you like it...

* * *

><p>I sat in my grand room in silence, like the rest of the camps inhabitants. There was no sound to be heard, not anywhere. Even the animals didn't dare try and break this fragile balance.<p>

I couldn't say I liked the silence, it caused me to become restless. But this time, it gave me time to think.

About Mitsunari's death. About Kanetsugu's betrayal. It hurt to think about it, it really did. Kanetsugu Naoe, could he really be a sinner?

After all those times he'd preach, stammering and shouting at me, about honour. I could remember hearing all those words, I knew them off by heart. I like to think they changed me, into a better person.

I'm not sure anymore, what if everything he told me was wrong…after all it's not something he believes in. Those words, mean nothing to me now. How can I take advice from _him_?

I can't believe I listened to him, trusted him, as more than a friend. I shivered as I felt his touch on me again, his large hands roaming my body, his hot tongue dancing in my mouth, kissing down my neck, down my chest…

I touch the red patch on my neck, suddenly I feel dirty, like I've been thrown into polluted water.

I put my head in my hands. It never felt like that before…

My head snaps up as the screen door opens and he enters like nothing is wrong, like today was an average day. His bare feet pad over to our futon where he is about to sit down.

"What are you doing?"

He jumps slightly, looking down shocked at my huddled form on the floor, smiling when our eyes meet.

He doesn't seem to realise that it was a question, so I repeat myself. "What are you doing?"

Kanetsugu has the audacity to laugh, I would have frowned in disgust but his behaviour was scaring me. This wasn't the man I knew.

"I'm going to sleep what do you-"

"You don't sleep here anymore."

I'm shocked when I hear myself speak so cold and blunt, but I don't show it. Unlike Kanetsugu.

"…and why's that?" he asks, trying to pull a tiny smile, but his eyes give him away. His big wide eyes.

"I…" I open my mouth trying to search for the right words, but I can't think of any. I stand on my feet, my gaze rooted on the floor as I raise my left hand and point to the exit.

Further silence continues and I begin to feel frustrated. I look up, anger flashing in my eye. Kanetsugu's looking at me too, water is gathering in his.

"Masamune, I sor—"

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear your lies" I speak loudly, I'm aware the whole castle can hear me and I just don't care, it'll do them good, to learn what Kanetsugu truly is.

"I'm not the one who needed to hear your apology" I glare at his face which is now blank, the tears have faded away. "AM I?" I yell, as my vision blurs slightly and a tear slips from my eye.

"Where were you Kanetsugu? Where were you when your friend needed you most?"

I pause as I try to catch my breath. "I saw you look away when Mitsunari spared a glance at you. You couldn't even look him in the eyes…"

I was now fully aware of the amount of liquid escaping my eye as my breathing was reduced to rickety sobs. I kept my eye fixed on him the whole time, waiting for him to leave, but he didn't he just stood there, as if he was waiting to make the whole thing right again.

"…you're a cruel man Kanetsugu…" I say under my breath, turning away from him.

"Masamune Listen!" I hear his footsteps approaching me and I turn round taking a step back.

"NO! Stay away from me…" I look up to see him so close. "You spend your whole life based upon honour. Living by the code, teaching it to others…preaching about it to me" I say keeping my eye trained on his.

"Naoe, you're not a man of honour. You sold your soul when you signed that contract, when you betrayed Mitsunari, betrayed Yukimura and your faith…" I leave time for my words to sink in, as we both look at each other with a mix of anger and confusion, I move around him heading for the exit.

I feel his hand grab my wrist. "LEAVE. ME. ALONE." I yell maliciously, my teeth clenched, my breath ragged as I sent him a look of pure disgust. His hand becomes limp and falls off my arm. I march out of the room, heading for the courtyard, when I hear his footsteps following me.

I stop on the balcony he's chasing me along. He stops too.

Tomorrow we attack Osaka, I know he won't survive.

"…I guess this is goodbye…"

He sounds so much like the old Kanetsugu, I'm tempted to turn round running to him. I can even feel the tiniest blush on my cheeks, but anger still burns in my heart. I keep my feet moving swiftly forwards.

"Goodbye Kanetsugu" I casually speak over my shoulder, refusing to meet his gaze. He doesn't follow me.

As I make my way across the courtyard, the cold night air chills me to the bone as I hug my haori closer to my body.

I feel awful for my lacklustre farewell. It feels so wrong, after all these years, the last two words I may speak to him are so…so out of place. Suddenly I trip and fall to the floor.

And I realise I'm still crying. I hug my knees to my chest, why is fate always against me? I've never had luck on my side, never. My haunted past is evidence enough…I touch my eyepatch as I see an image of my father…

After that…the only turning point I had in my life. Was Kanetsugu. Whenever I was with him, I saw everything in a different light. Even if he did anger me with his ridiculous preaching, he still made me smile. To me he was perfect.

That was what I use to believe in. I saw him as a pure soul, absolutely perfect in every way. Everything he did, everything he believed in, to me he was amazing. I used to want to be like him…

I remember the day he first kissed me…from that moment I felt like a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders, I finally felt _happy _once more. Knowing he was there for me, my very own guardian angel.

Now I feel like I was blind all along, that man was no angel. He deceived me. He's nothing more than an imposter, a fake, pretending to be something he's not. I never thought I'd see the day when Kanetsugu denounced his friendship with Mitsunari. I didn't even think there would be a time when he'd betray him. But once again fate has dealt the usual bad hand.

Gazing into the coal black sky, smashed with diamonds and crystal stars, I feel myself becoming pulled in. I look up with my wide eye to the lonesome moon in the sky. We're the same you see.

I used to look to the moon when I was young and wonder if it ever felt the same. One-Eyed Dragon, my lonely eye…the same as that lonesome moon.

"My Lord?" I turn to see my bodyguard cautiously approaching, she looks at me with the same worried eyes of a mother and I know she's been watching me for some time. For once in my life I can't hold it in, I can't endure the pain alone, I cannot uphold my calm exterior. For too long I've suffered, for too long I've been alone.

I hurriedly scramble to my feet and run to her, collapsing into her arms as my tears sink into her clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>Jeez, this whole fic is beginning to become The World vs Kanetsugu xDDD And yes Masamune may be a _little_ melodramatic in this, but hey whatcha gonna do? And I also apologise for any mistakes...my knowledge of Japanese culture isn't so vast ^-^""


	3. Live Like You're Dying

**Notes: **o.o Thank you for all your reviews! I'm glad everyone likes it ^ ^'' Shout-outs to Somniyo, xXCoco-HimeXx, ProKitty202 and Tigerfighter98  
>I know this chapter is a little short but I wanted it that way ¬w¬<p>

* * *

><p>Winter, the most cruel and harsh time of the year. The ground is frozen, no tree's bear fruit and no animals venture forth. Winter brings death, a barren wasteland of white, where nothing survives.<p>

_"I'm so sorry…Yukimura…"_

I heard him that day, when he whispered those words to me as I stood in this clearing. The flakes were falling just as they are now, freezing my feet and chilling my bones. In winter, death is so very real.

The words came with the wind only last night, I knew _he_'d spoken them. Telling me he's sorry…I would already forgive him for anything. I didn't take the words literally…I knew what he was apologising for wasn't his fault.

He told me he was sorry, sorry the we couldn't be together. That was all…

I came here again despite that…I've been sat here since the early hours of sunrise…hoping to hear him again…I know he won't call, in my heart I know he won't call. But I cling to that memory, as if I'll lose track of his voice even though I know that's impossible. I remember his elegant voice, his smooth skin, his auburn hair...better than anyone else. I wonder if he's watching over me now…with Keiji, Sakon, Shingen and all our other friends…I hope he's proud of me…

I'm aware of time slipping by as I sit there for endless hours, waiting and watching absolutely nothing. I guess I just wanted my time to be alone. To think of bygone days, think of the better times, when war was a word thrown round so casually it didn't seem real. Days where all I had to worry about were the clothes on my back.

It comes as no suprise when I hear the rustling of a branch and I turn at the sound of my ninja's signal. "My Lord…they're coming…" she said her usual smile faltering slightly…she also knows what lies ahead.

I run a hand through my hair, "Just…just give me five more minutes…" I plead to her. She nods, "Of course my lord…" she moves her body to leave, hesitating one final time, sparing me one last glance before leaping away into the trees.

I let out a long sigh. This is it. I knew it was coming, but I never knew it would make my heart beat so fast. "This is it Mitsunari…the last stand…" I say standing to my feet. The cool wind moves my hair and I'm aware that I'm probably talking only to trees right now. But I continue anyway, as my Lord used to say; A clear head and heart will make you strong.

"If…if you are up there…watching…wish me luck" I observe the sky as my hot breath creates wisps in the cold air, curling up up and away to the heavens. "I know that…you'll also be waiting for me…" I smile shutting my eyes. "Don't worry…I'll be there soon"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>Yukimura seems to be carefree to me in this he has no regrets...he's chosen the honest path! DYA SEE WHaT HE DID THERE KANETSUGU? ¬.¬~


	4. Judas

Traitor.

Betrayer.

Liar.

Nobody needed to say those words, I could see it written on everyone's face. Everyone who saw me in the corridors, whispering to their friends, in the courtyard sending me disgusted looks. I could deal with them. But when _he _sent me those looks of pure malice and hate, it made me feel like I was going to be sick, like my whole world had suddenly turned into a nightmare.

The one person who I truly loved, the one person who I thought would understand me, turned their back to me in my darkest hour.

I'm a broken man, an empty shell of a human. I no longer have anything left. The Uesugi clan are good as dead, Mitsunari is be-headed, Masamune has torn away my heart and today…I march against Yukimura…

I'm not in a fit state to fight, I know that much myself. I had no sleep last night. I lay in my bed tossing, turning. Finally lying still as thoughts clouded my mind.

I hate myself, because I know what everyone says is true. I _am _a traitor, I feel like I should have it branded on my forehead.

At the time, it seemed like a good idea. Yukimura wanted to stay and fight against the Tokugawa, to resist against their power would be suicide…I tried to tell him. But he just wouldn't listen to me. I told him to come with me, to save himself…for Mitsunari's sake…

But he wouldn't hear it, he told me Mitsunari would want us to fight till the very end, never giving in to the enemy. I tried to reason with him, but he ignored me. I thought…I thought if I left then maybe he'd follow…I thought in order to persuade him I'd have to make an example. By joining the Tokugawa, I'd show him I was serious and perhaps he'd see reason still to live. I'm sure Mitsunari wouldn't want him charging towards his death…

Yukimura wouldn't listen to me, he knew the real reason for why I left. He knew I, in my mind wasn't ready to die. Just like I knew the reason for why he didn't follow me.

Love.

Blinded by love. Yukimura knew I couldn't stand the thought of marching against the one I love. In the same way, I understood Yukimura would never betray Mitsunari; He loved him with all his heart.

No words were exchanged when we finally said goodbye. We both looked upon the other with understanding of our circumstances. The moment Yukimura held out his hand, I knew he forgave me for my actions, we shook with mutual agreement; Love conquers all. Tch. Even honour…

I get quite frustrated thinking back on it. Foolish Kanetsugu, thinking I was doing it all in the name of love. I can see clearly now that it was not an act of love. I could see Kenshin in heaven, pulling his hair out in frustration as he watched over me…everything he taught me…everything I stood for. I didn't just betray Mitsunari that day…I betrayed myself…

How could I have been so selfish? Thinking I was doing this for Masamune…I should've been grateful he's still alive, I should've stayed with Yukimura, fought till the very end. Lived a heroic life of honour and friendship, leaving the legend behind. But no, I only thought of myself, of my own survival… Now I will die a traitor, all my other actions will go un-noticed as this betrayal will override them all; I will be remembered, as the fool I am.

I shouldn't have been shocked at Masamune's reaction, I should've seen it coming. What I did was cowardly, running from death…Masamune saw straight through me, I should've known I can't hide anything from him. How could I expect him to stand and listen to me? He saw the person I really am, I understand why he can't look at me, why he no longer wants me.

I only wish I could've been the one he deserves. He didn't deserve me. I'm a fake, a false allusion of his perfect dream.

I slowly ride my mount alongside the army I chose my ill destiny with. I ride several metres in front of the others, singled out and finally, amongst the midst of the snow and frost, finally…ready to die. I can't wait for the end.

I care not what happens to me now, nobody does. I'm prepared for death because I know nobody will save me, nobody will miss me while I'm gone. Who will cry for Kanetsugu? Once upon a time Masamune would have answered that call.

Now I don't want him to cry for me. I'm not worth his tears. I want him to forget me and move on. Live his life to the full…

My last wish is for him to live on, for him to live a happy life in the calm. If I'd have realised this sooner…I could've saved all the pain…all the heartbreak…all the tears, the names, the anger. I could've saved myself.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>Ahhhh! They're slowly becoming shorter TT^TT To me this one's a bit confusing...I aplogise for that -.-""


	5. Let The Flames Begin

**Notes: **Thank ya'll for your reviews again guys X) I really apreciate them :D Shout-outs to Somniyo, Prokitty202 & xXCoco-HimeXx for supporting me right from the start 8D

* * *

><p>The battle raged for hours, the moon was starting to look down with her lunar gaze. Our men are tired, cold…many of them dead. Their corpses litter the floor…providing the stage I'm meant to fight upon.<p>

I'm tired too. I don't want to go on…but I know I must…I force my legs to pound against the frosted ground and the bodies, on towards my enemies. Swinging my blades, spilling more blood, moving not towards victory…only towards death. I hiss as metal cuts deep into my side, I kick him aside and wrench it out, letting the blood flow freely to the ground below.

I'm becoming careless. I glance round as they surround me, I can see my Lord over the top of the circle. He's in the same condition as me, tired and bruised…but still fighting with an iron will.

The circle around me is moving in, swords and spears slash and bite at my skin, while I shriek in pain. With a determined grip on my blades, I parry a blow and slit his throat, throwing the body over my shoulder with all my strength. The distraction buys me several seconds, within them, the next two are dead. I grab a dead mans sword and fling it…right between someone's eyes, my smug grin is wiped off my face as I clutch my fresh wound in pain.

Removing my hand, I see it's coated in crimson. Looking back up, the men have multiplied again, with at least 3 more than there were before. I back up a little, taking up the defensive position as I find myself blocking attacks like lightning, heavily reducing my stamina. I trip up over a skull as I try to escape, my eyes widen at the same time as my enemies, they've seen their time to strike.

The metal blades race for my chest and neck so fast, I didn't have time to close my eyes.

When a certain man cut them all down. He offered me his hand as he stabbed a man in the chest, leaving a shower of blood upon the floor.

I grabbed his hand and pulled myself off the floor, launching myself at two men who planned to attack him from behind. I wouldn't let them get him.

"We have to retreat to the castle!" he yells over the noise of muskets and the haze. I glance round, seeing the next wave of troops fast approaching on horseback…led by that familiar figure…

"No! If we run now we'll be killed!" I protest in frustration. He frowns at me, "We can still make it if we go! RIGHT NOW!" he shouts holding out his hand and walking away from me, asking me to follow.

I look at his hand. If we both go…we'll die…the horses will catch us…and we will be crushed beneath their sharp hooves, our blood soaking the ground side by side. …I've always dreamt of dying like this…alongside the one I love. But that death…that gruesome image…is not one I would choose for my Lord Yukimura. He deserves more than that, he deserves to die gallantly, not like a worthless foot soldier. I won't let him die.

I shake my head, "No! You go! I'll hold them off!" I yell, turning to face the cavalry, who have made it a lot further across than I anticipated, the hooves creating rolling thunder across the field.

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!" I feel him grab my wrist and pull me back. I dig my heels into the dirt protesting. Telling him we'll die. Telling him this is wrong. To leave me to die…

I turn and look him right in the eye. He has the eyes of a stern commander. I know he's not going to listen to me. I look back to the approaching cavalry, they're only a hundred metres from us now. At one point in your life, everything will boil down to one mad, insane move.

I kick him sharply in the gut, knocking him back. He's already looking up again ready to grab me and run. I smile sadly and point to the castle.

"Don't let my death be in vein"

He looks slightly taken aback, but nevertheless I see him stumbling backwards towards the castle.

Now I focus my attention on the line in front of me. I pick up speed. I know what I'm attempting will end in my death. But it will not be wasted…I have one particular target in mind and I know this time will not be wasted on Lord Yukimura.

I am his shadow. Without me he will die. I'm not afraid to die for the one I love. I grip my blades one last time and steel myself for what is about to come.

The horses are in range and I jump into the air, landing on the horse's back, slashing the cavalryman. He falls to the floor as his horse bucks me off. I land on the next horse as planned, and push him easily over the side, watching as he is trampled by the next line of cavalry behind us.

I see my target now, just one small jump away.

I land behind his saddle, but this one is ready for me. He flips round in the saddle, leaving the horse to ride it's own path and aims a punch for my face. I block it and sneak my arm round his to slam the blade into his right shoulder. He screams in pain and pushes me back, I can feel myself falling. But it doesn't matter now…he was too slow.

I fall off the horse seeing my blades sparkle in the light. One in his shoulder. The other pierces the Traitors heart.

As I hit the ground I feel my bones break from the fall. I hear the thunder of the horses behind me, my blood seeps into the ground. Won't be long now.

I only hope my distraction bought him enough time... A lone tear escapes my eye. To die alone…a fitting death for a ninja…

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT TO GOOOO! xDDD Dun dun duuunnnn...


	6. Knockin' On Heaven's Door

**Notes: **I decided to do the final chapter in two halves...so really...there are two final chapters. Umm...yeah...once more reviews are lovely to read Imma give you all a big hug when I'm done! X3

* * *

><p>War, I hate it more than anything else. So much pain, so much hatred…I know I'm a product of war, I'm a warrior…created for these turbulent times. Yet I can't stand it.<p>

If I had the choice, I would never choose this path. Never. The road a warrior walks is filled with pain and confusion. Hurt and heartbreak. You might make friends along the way, but blink once and they'll be gone, leaving you with a larger hole in your heart than before.

My own shadow is dead, she gave her life in favour of mine. I should have never let her go…I should've kept her with me… For a second I wonder if I'd have stayed with Mitsunari…would he have survived too? Would he have won the battle of Sekigahara? Could we all be happy together…ruling over a land of peace…

I try not to blame myself too much…what's in the past is done. Yet my mind can't help but wonder.

Osaka is burning, the flames are already licking at my feet, as the smoke is intoxicating my lungs. The room I'm in is like a furnace, by some unfortunate miracle I am one of the few left standing…one of the few left suffering in this infernal heat.

From my position leant on my spear I slip and fall to the ground. My face is pressed against the scolding floorboards, I can hear Osaka creaking and crackling under attack by the flames and I can feel my cheek burning from the contact.

The journey has been so long…everyone has tried so hard. Few have lived, many have died and I…

I was meant to fight till the end…meant to die in battle like the rest…I never anticipated a fire attack… And this time I know, there are no second chances.

I cough up a little. The smoke is coming in through my nostrils and mouth, trapped in my brain. Causing my world to spin and blur together.

Keiji…Sakon…Kunoichi…_Mitsunari…_Many have died…and…was it even worth it? Was it all worth the pain? Wherever you go…there will always be someone fighting somewhere. Fighting for their pride, for their families…for their love…

_"Yukimura…"_

I faintly smile as I hear his voice in my head, it makes a nice change from pain of incandescent heat, from the building collapsing around me, the sounds of the pillars falling and the floor creaking is fading away…

_"Yukimura!"_

I laugh as his voice begins to sound impatient, smiling again against the floor…

I feel my bones slowly becoming disconnected, my fingers grow cold, as I hear my heart pumping slower. Slower. I can't hear anything anymore.

My tired soul I don't want to hold onto this life anymore. I want to go... flames take me...take me away...I want to see him once more...

..I can't move...I can feel my heartbeat pulsating round my brain as it struggles to keep my feeble body alive.

I take one silent look at the hell fire world around me, I make a silent prayer...as my vision...

Fades to black.


	7. Promise This

**Notes: **I'm finally done! xDDD Seriously I'm so happy! I have done...#counts# 4 alternate endings to this basically because I kept getting it wrong...ranging from; Masamune going mentally insane, me making Yukimura have one of my 'I hate the human race' rants, Yukimura watching Mitsunari disappear before his eyes and one where Masamune commits suicide. xDDD But yeah they were all kind of really depressing...I did try and make this a nice ending! Dx But Im not so good at writing happy things...Im not so good at writing at all to be honest xDDD Neverthelesss I hope you all enjoy the last chapter x Thank you for everyone who reviewed; Somniyo, ProKitty202, xXCoco-HimeXx and Tigerfighter98. GROUP HUG! xDDD

* * *

><p>I sleepily force my eyes open…the last sounds of battle finally fading away as silence follows…Osaka is still burning around me…yet I don't feel the flames…I don't smell the smoke.<p>

The air is clean and pure and I feel the burns no longer...I rub my eyes before pulling myself to my feet, confused at how my arms are no longer tired and my bruises no longer ache.

I hold my hands in front of me…strangely they're still perfect. No burns, no cuts, no scars…all evidence of Osaka has melted away. Lowering my hands I see a lump at the bottom of my feet, confused I move my hands out of the way.

I see the headband lying against his brown hair, the long clothes he wears being eaten away by the golden flames…that familiar crest burning away…

And I realise to my horror…the burning corpse at my feet… It's me.

I look like I am in pain, my eyebrows are knotted together an ugly grimace forms on my face.

"Yukimura"

My eyes widen in shock as that voice breaks the silence, my heart skips a beat. I slowly turn to the left and then to the right, but he's nowhere to be seen. I panic quickly checking again. My heart feels like it's been kicked when I realise there are only I and the flames. I collapse to the ground in despair…I am to remain alone…forever? Maybe we really weren't meant to be…

As the fire cracks around me I sadly come to terms with the fact…I haven't made it…heaven still alludes me. It seems I am to spend eternity in limbo…watching over the living as the empty ghost I've become. Part of me refuses to accept that…it still clings to the hope that I'm about to be rescued. That somehow I'll wake up bolt up right with my heart racing, my mind a mess, until I look to my right and see him curled up beside me…his pale chest rising and falling in time with his small breaths. I can feel myself smile even now despite myself, remembering how I used to curl up again beside him.

I find myself now staring blankly at the phantoms face, as his body, my body…burns under the heat. Before I can stop myself I reach out and try to pull him in to my protective aura I now possess.

My hands go straight through him. Confused I try again and again. Finally clenching my fists in frustration. All alone…I can't even save myself. I stay there sat with my flaming body as my soul cries for our loss.

Eventually I grow tired of watching the flames envelop this tiny room and I stand up to leave…making my way through the flames…searching for something…anything…

I wander through the castle I used to know so well. Memories I have here…memories of him and I. Days we spent together…smiling and laughing in the sun, I still remember the perfect golden shade his hair had in the sunlight.

In this very castle…it won't matter anymore…in a few more minutes, this castle will cease to exist…just like me.

I find myself walking outside the castle walls…the fighting has stopped, everyone is observing the flames. I shrug and continue, I don't care what they think, if they have finally realised their mistake, finally realised how horrible war can be. I can see Ieyasu stood with Lord Tadakatsu, I see him gently shaking his head while his loyal retainer puts an arm round his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

A smile twitches on my lips. Carry the burden Ieyasu…hold it high…don't let these lives be lost in vein.

I trudge further behind enemy lines. Suddenly I hear loud voices talking, curious I look to the right, a crowd of soldiers are gathered round in a close circle…surrounding the item of interest on the floor.

I head on over, using my new form to push through the tight knit crowd, pushing myself to the front so I can silently observe the tragic scene before me.

My mouth slowly drops open as I see my dead friend alongside the injured dragon. I push the lump down my throat, I'm not sure what would happen if I were to cry in this state.

Kanetsugu lies dead in his lap, his helmet lays next to him in the dirt, as his hair falls around his head in a black shroud, his clothes are torn, revealing his deathly pale skin…two horribly familiar blades sticking out of his flesh. The man who is holding him wears a mask similar to mine…he shows no emotion…he's given up hope.

Masamune sits, gripping to the priests body like it's his means of survival…his knuckles are white showing just how tightly he's gripping to his lost lover. He shows no sign of moving, even though he knows he will have to eventually. Eventually he will have to let him go…but for now, he just wants to be alone.

A new face pushes her way to the centre of the circle, her eyes widening and she gasps in horror. The Dragon doesn't turn round, he doesn't even move, he's completely dead to the world. The girl gulps down her tears before glaring at the soldiers around them, giving them orders to stay away and leave their lord some time alone.

As the men begin to leave, so do I, not before I take one last look at the One-Eyed Dragons face. It mirrors mine. It shows a man who has been punished endlessly, dragged through trails from hell itself and left to live on in his sorrows. I feel a deep sympathy for him, knowing that he will have the pain of living on…

I leave the sorry scene behind me and keep walking. Out of the corner of my eye I see my Shadow…but I keep walking. I don't think I can stand the sight of her punctured, blood-stained body.

If I hadn't ran, I would've turned round right there and then. I ran, I ran and ran…not even getting the satisfaction of my legs gradually becoming tired. Instead I run until I'm away from the muddy nightmare of Osaka, I run till I see the snow again.

I ran till everything is white, I let out a silent sigh of frustration and grip my head, wondering where I went wrong.

I clench my fists staring emotionlessly up in the sky, waiting to see God laughing at me from above. I had once believed in heaven. Life after death. Where everyone survives to live another day in a happier life, in a happier place. Not me though, obviously I didn't pass in the eyes of God, I couldn't even make it the first few metres. I've been cast aside and forced to stay here. To me this is hell, anywhere without him is suffering. To be without him forever, is to live in hell itself.

As I lower my tired eyes, I look round realising where I have wandered. The snow is falling in the same way, landing by my feet, where once before I would've shivered and felt the cold pressing against my skin.

Suddenly my eyes land on something, I blink. Once. Twice. Then scrub at my eyes with so much determination you'd think I want to be deceiving myself. It can't possibly be him…

The wind blowing gently against him, moving the soft hair on his head. Sadness clouded over those bright golden eyes. He stands completely still, looking blankly to the sky, as if waiting for something.

I try to approach him, shout out to him, anything. Yet something stops me…I'm scared he's not real, I'm scared when I try to touch him my hands will go straight through him. For the moment I just stand and stare…tears forming in my eyes.

He stops searching the sky and I _feel _his eyes lock with mine. We stare, holding our endless breath, standing perfectly still, like one of us will suddenly jump and run.

I'm not sure what to say, I'm not sure what to do. I don't even dare to blink.

Even across this distance I see his lips form the sounds as the wind carries them to me.

"Yukimura"

After a slight pause he suddenly breaks into movement, swiftly coming closer, closer and closer. I see him open his arms and watch him move to place them around my neck. I shut my eyes, waiting for his arms to go straight through me.

So when I feel his breath against my chest as I open my eyes, I jump out of my skin. I feel his thin arms hugging me so close, as if I'm about to vanish and leave him alone once more. I blink a few more times…my brain taking it's time to process he's really here.

He's really here, with me. We are finally together? I smile…there's nobody left to break us apart.

I don't hesitate. I throw my arms around him, vowing to never let him go. I hold him tightly, scared that he will suddenly run away and become another cruel trick of the Gods. He reads my mind.

"I'm here…" he says softly "You don't have to suffer any more…"

We pull away and look at each other, still held in the embrace. He pushes back the hair on my head as I subtly stop the tears of joy falling from my eyes, "How I've missed you" he says staring lovingly for a few moments, searching my glowing eyes and then smiling, hugging close to my chest once more.

His warm touch calms my very being, as all else leaves my mind, till it's just the two of us. I run my fingers through his hair, it feels the same as I remember it, still smells the same…that sweet scent of honey. I lean forward to softly whisper in his ear.

"…you waited for me"

I pause, forming a smile on my face, before I lean back, kissing him on the temple. I watch him blush, my favourite shade of pink dancing across his pretty face. We share another moment in harmonious silence, before his hand winds down, knotting his fingers through mine.

A million words could have been said in that moment. We had so many things to say, so many different moments to share, different feelings to be expressed. But we both stuck for the silence…it said more than we ever could've hoped for.

So I let him lead me through the gates of heaven, knowing that we will always stay together now, as one. We leave the world of mortal ruin behind us…but I will never forget the horrors I encountered there. Nor will I forget the moment I first met him, back on the war torn earth, my heart beating a mile a minute, the first time I saw his golden hued eyes.

I smile now, stealing a glance, they still haven't changed. He sends me a confused look and I just grin…it's like falling in love. All over again.

Meanwhile, a smile creeps across the broken body as the castle collapses on top of him.

His soul is finally at peace.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>Re-reading it, it sounds stupid TT^TT...Ah well...tell me what you think...I might change it to one where they ALL commit suicide xDDDDD Wait...that's not funny...#serious face#  
>I felt kinda wierd writing Mitsunari had a 'pretty' face but to be honest...he's far too feminine to be handsome xDDD<p>

Hoped you liked it though...last call; I OWN NOTHING IN THIS FIC. Absolutely nothing Q~Q Which is a shame because with some IT nerd's help I could make the game lots more entertaining #manic giggle#

Bye bye for now! #shuffles off...#


End file.
